What gets broken
by SVUObsession
Summary: Olivia is raped and begins struggling with an addiction


**Hi guys, please review and tell me if I should continue **

**Olivia is single, this doesn't have any ships and no Amaro/Benson, just friendship **

"Are you sure I can't give you a ride home?" Detective Amaro asks, almost in a disapproving tone of Olivias plan to walk home alone at 1:34 in the morning. "I will be fine nick, I know the drill. Watch out for cars and hold an adults hand while crossing the streets." She joked. Nick laughed along, reminding her to stay safe before they both parted ways. After all, Olivia only lived two blocks from the precinct.

Crossing the final street, Olivia lets out a sigh as she enters her building. She realized she was hungry and it was far too late to order, so she would be stuck until morning. She walked to her door and fiddled with the key in one hand, the other holding her purse. She unlocked and entered her apartment, setting the bag and her gun down on the counter. She placed with her feet up on the couch, within minutes she was ready for bed. She started drifting off to sleep went she felt a weight on top of her, almost as if someone was sitting on her chest.

When she awoke, she groggily looked forward. It took her a minute to realize what actually had just happened. She came to, seeing the light on and a man hovering over her. He pinned her knees down with his, and gripped her wrists tight with his hands. "Get, the hell, OFF OF ME!" Olivia yelled, kicking the man in his groin. Wincing in pain, she had a moment to get up, as she stood she was quickly stopped by the man shoving her full force on the bed again. He took her lamp on the end table and broke it over her head, knocking her unconscious instantly.

She came too, her head pounding only ten minutes later. Her hands where tied above her head to her headboard. Her feet unrestrained. He pinned her legs with his again, staring straight into her terror filled face. He smirked and placed his hand on her face, gently caressing it in a way that sickened Olivia. "Detective Benson, you remember me? Carlos Garcia. You put me away after raping a fifteen year old prostitute. Whore had it coming to her. And guess what, I was just released. Now, I plan on giving you the time of your life baby." he whispered in her ear, almost making her gag at the insinuation of her actually being a willing participant of sex with a rapist.

'Please Carlos, please. I'm sorry. Please, you don't have to do this." Suddenly, all the 'Badass Benson' instincts went out the window, and the 'stay alive' instincts kicked in. He just laughed and told her to hold on, because she was going to have the time of her life. He attacked her lips, shoving his tongue into her mouth violently. Tears flow down her face as he assaulted her mouth. She tried to bite his tongue, but the way he tightly grasped her cheeks held her effort to no avail.

Next she heard the sound of him unbuttoning his zipper. Once he was free from his restraints he unzipped her zipper. She whimpered and cried as he positioned her in a way that her pants where off and underwear where moved to the side. He aggressively pushed into her, thrusting harder and harder with each breath. She cried and whimpered, attempting to scream through his hand covering her mouth. Every time she tried to kick him he would push in harder, grinding into her so hard she thought she would break in half. She cried, desperately trying to break free of her restraints.

In one final thrust, he exploded in side of her. The pain and disgust of him violating her made her gag, but with his hand covering her mouth, caused her to swallow the contents of her stomach. He kissed her cheek, and whispered "You are so good baby."

Before getting up. Once he placed himself back into his underwear, he moved to in-between her legs. He plunged his finger into her core, already bleeding from the tears he had inflicted on her. She cried out in pain. He removed his finger, and licked her blood off.

He un cuffed one hand, placing a cell phone in it. He threw a towel over her, now bleeding profusely, genitals. "I wont patronize you by telling you not to call the cops." He said.

He turned around and walked out the door.

Olivia held the phone in her hand. Unsure of what to do. She knew she needed to call the squad, but she couldn't let anyone see her like this. She took her free hand and reached into her bedside drawer. She grabbed the pocket knife and broke the other handcuff. Gently, she got up. She wiped at her mutilated genitals, trying to wipe away the shame. She pushed down, wincing in pain as she attempted to stop the bleeding. With the washcloth still slowing the bleeding, she put sweat pants on. She looked in the mirror at her torn shirt, frayed hair, black eye, and other injuries. She knew she had to clean up but had no time. She became dizzy and lightheaded. Before she could pass out she picked up the phone and dialed the number three on her speed dial.

"Liv, its four in the morning, whats going on?" Nick asks, groggy and slightly agitated to be woken at such an early hour. "Nick, I- I" Olivia said, between heaves of pain and trying to regain her breathing. "Liv? Liv? Im on my way!" Amaro yelled.

Nick busted down the door as soon as he arrived and ran into her roon. He saw her bunched into a ball on the ground crying. She was on her stomach and he couldn't see her face. "Liv, whats a matter? Why are you crying?" He asks worriedly, panicking a bit. Olivia passed out from the blood loss. Nick turned her over and saw her battered face. He saw the tears in her shirt and the red,raw bitemark on her neck. He got a sickening feeling in his throat.

" I NEED A BUS!" He called portable to central, gave her address and coddled her. "Helps on their way Liv, you are going to be just fine baby hold on." Nick assured her. One the drive to the hospital, Olivia faded in and out of consciousness, but never long enough to speak.

"Detective…. Amaro?" The doctor asked coming from behind the desk. "You're here for Olivia Benson, correct?" Amaro answered anxiously asking how Olivia was. "She will be fine. She had severe tearing, we had to stich her up pretty good. She has two broken ribs, deep bruising marks on her thighs, a black eye, some small fractures and abrasions, but over all her physical health will heal. Her mental health however… she will be in a rough place." "I know, we are sex crimes detectives. You get a rape kit? When can I see her?" He asked. The doctor told him that she did, in fact run a rape kit, and he could see her as soon as he was ready, but before he entered the room he had to call the squad. He told them that she was attacked and to go to room 141 at Bellevue.

Olivia slowly awakened from her drug induced sleep, her eyes tried to focous with the bright light, slowly she recognized where she was. "Nick? What happened?" She asked, panicked. She obviously lost her memory. "Liv, you are at Bellevue, youre fine. Everything is fine. The rest of the squads on their way." He assured her, a hand on her shoulder to calm her. She flinched away from his touch, frightening her. She wasn't sure what happened to her. "Why am I here nick, tell me." She pleaded, the fear in her voice giving away that the strength she tried to show was false. "Liv, you where attacked. You where raped." Nick said, unknown how to delicately address the situation. He wanted so desperately to just hold her, comfort her as she needed to be. He didn't have a romantic feeling for her, even though her unwaivering beauty was apparent, but he loved her like a sister. He was her partner, he was supposed to protect her. He began doubting himself in his mind, 'why didn't you drive her home, walk her in?' 'why didn't you get there faster?'. He had to mentally slap himself to be strong for Olivia right then. She needed him.

Olivia just sat there with tears welling in her eyes, trying to figure out the night. Nick put his hand on her arm again, and with that slight sense of contact, the memories came flooding back to her. Every painful detail slammed hard into her chest, like hitting a brick wall. She let out a whimper as she pulled away. I'm sorry Liv, I didn't mean to. Nick apologized. Olivia, with all of her might, wanted to tell him its okay, it wasn't his fault, but she almost felt paralyzed in that moment. She almost felt, broken. "Please, nick, just go. I need to be alone right now." Nick wanted to protest, but the tears welling in her eyes told him to give her some space, so he went to the waiting room to wait for the rest of the squad.


End file.
